Metal panels, particularly pre-formed architectural panels are well known in the art. Such metal panels are often required to be curved or radiused in different configurations for specific applications. Some prior art devices commonly used to form such curved metal panels are limited to operations on a single type of panel, and/or are not easily adjustable to provide a desired curvature on a repeatable basis. Other prior art devices may force the advancing panel to deviate from a straight path to produce the arch or curve in a panel, and this process induces internal stress in the panel, often resulting in undesirable deformities in the metal panel. Some prior art devices crimp the underside of the panel to relieve the stress built up by the curving process, but such crimping can weaken the structural integrity of the metal panel.